


Bright

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Your soul is so bright..." Jack's knuckles grazed his cheek. "Beautiful."Sam looked down, his cheeks turning a dark red. He laughed, it was dry and full of pain. "Don't you mean ugly." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I'm an abomination. There's no way my soul is bright. Its dark." Sam took a deep breath. "Sick."





	Bright

The bunker was quiet for the most part. Voices were heard from the TV but the volume was so low you could barely make out what they were saying. It was late, Dean had gone out while Sam and Jack decided to stay at home. Jack insisted on watching Star Wars for the millionth time because "space beats magic" and Jack had yet to discover how much of a masterpiece Harry Potter was. At least, that's what Sam thought. 

Jack sat in front of the TV, staring at it with wide eyes as if it was the first time he had ever seen the movies. He gasped whenever something major happened and he spoke to the characters as if they could hear him and listen. Sam wasn't sure if he believed they could listen or if he just thought they were ignoring him. Either way, Sam wasn't going to tell Jack they couldn't hear him. It was too sweet to watch how excited he got. Sam fell more and more in love with each gasp and enthusiastic shout. 

Sam was curled up in a chair, flipping through the pages of one of his new books. There had been a lack of hunts recently. Either the hunters were getting better at their jobs or monsters were hiding it better. Sam thought it was the latter, but that wasn't going to stop him from relaxing. It was rare Sam got to read books he enjoyed anymore. Books without real spells and demons and monsters. Books that didn't talk about real things that could really hurt you. 

It was nice for them to both have a break. To leave their terrifying reality and go into a different one. Whether it have space ships or teenaged characters causing a much needed revolution. Their reality was one people liked to imagine. Where they fought monsters and saved the day. Where vampires and witches walked among humans. Sam would never understand what was appealing about it, maybe because he never needed to imagine it. He was pushed into it. Sam just hoped that the people who enjoyed it never had to see a vampire or witch up close. He would never wish a monster into someone. 

The same Star Wars movie was playing over for the third time when Jack turned and looked at Sam. He leaned back against his seat and just watched him. Watched the way Sam fiddled with the pages and watched the way his eyes darted across the series of words. Jack found himself smiling as he looked at Sam. 

"Jack.." Sams voice was soft but still loud enough to be heard over the TV. "Stop staring.." He didn't look up from his book. "It makes me..." Blush. "Just stop, okay?" 

"Do you really want me to stop?" Jack asked. He stood up and walked towards Sam, his eyes never leaving him. "Because you're smiling right now. And it's been a while since I've see that." 

Sam closed his book on his thumb, looking up at Jack. "Its just stressful." He reached out and took Jacks hand. "I miss smiling but it's kinda hard when all you do is kill monsters and watch people die." 

Nodding, Jack sighed. "I wish I could take it all away." He leaned down and kissed Sams face. "All of the-" Kiss. "Stress-" Kiss. "Fear-" Kiss. "Anxiety." Kiss. "I want you happy." 

"I am." Sam slipped the book mark into his book and set it down on the table next to him. He pulled Jack into his lap, the smaller boy straddling him. Jack's arms hung around his neck. "I am very happy." 

"Good." Jack pressed their foreheads together, his feet grazing the floor as he swung them back and forth. "You deserve that." 

Sam tilted his head up and kissed Jack's nose. "You're just being sweet." He smiled and pulled Jack closer, rubbing his lower back. "I love you, even though you think Star Wars is better than Harry Potter." 

"And I love you even though you think a movie about wizards can beat the most creative movie of all time." Sam laughed and Jack kissed him, pulling him closer. When he pulled away he looked at Sam again, blinking slowly. "Your soul is so bright..." Jack's knuckles grazed his cheek. "Beautiful." 

Sam looked down, his cheeks turning a dark red. He laughed, it was dry and full of pain. "Don't you mean ugly." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I'm an abomination. There's no way my soul is bright. Its dark." Sam took a deep breath. "Sick."

Jack stared at him. "What?" He whispered. How could Sam think that? He was beautiful and strong. He had been through hell and back a million times. And even after that he still had a heart of gold. "Sam... you are nowhere close to being an abomination. What would make you think that?" Jack cupped his cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs.

Jack touched Sam as if he was glass. It was new to Sam, it was scary. He wasn't used to people being soft with him. Asking him if he was comfortable or making sure he ate. No one had ever protected him the way Jack did. Jack was gentle with him. With words and touches. The first time Jack held him as if he was a porcelain doll Sam cried. 

"I just..." Sam looked up at Jack. He was tired and sad. It hurt Jack when he saw Sam like this. Not broken, but cracked. "I got demon blood in me. I... I've killed people. Hurt people. I'm the vessel for Lucifer." 

"And I am his son." Jack shook his head and made sure to keep Sams head up. "Look at me when I say this to you Sam Winchester." Sam nodded. "You are strong and brave. You're beautiful inside and out. You help people every day even when they don't deserve it and even when you don't have to. You put everyone above yourself because you think everyone deserves that care but you-" 

Sam looked away. 

"And I'm here to tell you that you deserve it. You deserve the care you give to everyone else. I'm going to make sure you learn that because..." Jack held Sam close. "Because you love everyone but you. And it's not okay because you're... you're perfect." 

"Jack.." 

"I've seen a lot of things. Movies and shows. Books. Mountains and rivers. Tall buildings. Oceans. And none of it, man made or God made, can compare to What you are." Jack kissed him. "Nothing is prettier than your soul, Sam, nothing is more perfect than that."

Sam was staring at him now.

"God took his time with you. And I can tell. You're tall and strong but God didn't make your mind. You did-" Jack pointed at his chest. "You are brave and kind and loving because you choose to be. And I need you to keep choosing to be because that demon blood is just like my father. Something you can't control. Okay?" 

Sam nodded, slowly. Tears were in his eyes, but they weren't sad. Sam hid his face in Jack's neck and took a few shaky breaths. "Okay, Jack." 

"Good." Jack smiled. He pulled away and kissed Sams cheek. "How about we watch Harry Potter? It's only fair that I see how bad it is compared to Star Wars."

"Shut up." Sam laughed. It was a beautiful sound. Better than music. "You're gonna love it. I swear. Its a classic." He stood up, setting Jack in the seat. He walked towards the TV, kneeling down in front of it. 

Jack watched Sam again, nodding. "Mhm." He studied the way Sams soul glowed. Bright and sparkling. "I'm sure I will."

"Are you staring at his ass?" Dean called as he walked into the room. "Because that's sexual objectification and I can't have people do that to my brother."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hes my boyfriend, Dean." 

Jack's cheeks were red. "And I was looking at his soul." 

Chuckling, Dean walked towards the couch, sitting down on it. He sunk back against it and held a beer loosely in his hand. "That's what they all say, kid. That's what they all say."


End file.
